Una noche de descanso
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: SOV EH AQUI MI VENGANZAAA!... espero que te guste 0:3


**LEMON... ADVERTENCIA LEMON! XD, queridísima Sov... venganza... DIGO... ¡VENGANZA! MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...**

* * *

><p>En una ciudad, llena de terrorismo, de delincuencia, y guerras, habían personas que morían, pero otras luchaban por su pueblo o ciudad, pero aquí nos vamos a ir al tema (xD), dos asesinos expertos, caminaban por los lugares, uno de ellos, era una chica, de cabello verdoso, vestía una polera manga corta, de color rojo con detalles negros, tenía un cinturón en la cintura ( redundante... ), llena de dagas, cuchillos, y granadas, una minifalda de color gris con detalles rojos, unas botas de combate hasta las rodillas de color negro, y unos resaltantes ojos color miel. Era Sov Clanderyain, una asesina, y protectora, siempre segura de ella misma.<p>

El otro era un chico, de cabello celeste claro, con ojos celestes, de piel blanca, vestía, una polera manga corta de color azul marino, junto a un chaleco de color negro con armas, unos pantalones de color gris junto a unas simples zapatillas, y tenía una mochila. Era conocido como Hielo, también un asesino, y compañero de Sov.

Bien, estos dos caminaban armados, por si alguien los atacaba, llegaron a unas casas hechas cenizas, todo lleno de restos de madera, y metal, y algunos esqueletos humanos.

-Crees que este es el lugar - Dijo Hielo dudoso al ver el lugar.

-Si... pero hay algo raro... primera vez que no veo sangre seca - Dijo Sov confundida.

-Seguro los habrá matado por veneno o simplemente, lanzándoles granadas - Dijo Hielo sádicamente.

-Jajaja... - Rio Sov, hasta que escucharon un ruido entre los arbustos, voltearon a ver que era, pero solo era un ave que salió volando.

-Nada... si solo desearía ahorcarlos, matarlos, y sacarles la sangre - Dijo Hielo de manera sádica.

-Oye tranquilo, ya tendrás a quien matar - Dijo Sov seriamente, los dos siguieron su camino, hacia unos derrumbes cerca, después pasaron por arboles destrozados, y al final llegaron hacia un campo abierto, ellos se sentaron, Hielo sacó de su mochila una carpa, los dos acamparoon en el lugar.

Sov comenzó a abrir unos mapas del lugar invadido y de la ciudad, luego sacó una brújula, junto a una linterna.

-Te quedaras toda la noche ahí - Dijo Hielo cubriéndose con una manta.

-Si nesecito saber a donde fueron esos pendejos - Dijo Sov viendo con atención los mapas, luego sacó un pequeño artefacto con una pantallita.

-Ok... buenas noches - Dijo Hielo quedándose dormido.

Sov giró los ojos y siguió viendo los mapas.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas, y ya era muy tarde, y la peliverde seguía despierta pero se notaba su cansancio.<p>

-Oahhhh - Bostezó.

-Parece que alguien tiene sueño - Dijo Hielo.

-Sigues despierto.. - Dijo ella sorprendida.

-No tenía mucho sueño - Se excusó.

-Bien .. - Dijo Sov dando otro bostezó.

-Vamos anda a dormir - Dijo él volviendo a la carpa, ella asintió y lo siguió.

Sov se estaba acomodando para no dormir incómoda, Hielo solo...se durmió, pero ella se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de ponerse cómoda, pero estaba inquieta.

Hasta que se puso en una pose menos incomoda y comenzó cerrar los ojos, hasta que su mano tocó algo, ella solo se sintió rara, y de casualidad su mano se cerró alrededor de ese...objeto (xD), causando un gemido de parte de Hielo.

-Lo siento - Dijo ella avergonzada y sonrojada al extremo.

-Tranquila - Dijo Hielo avergonzado.

Sov se giró y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en su cuello, volteó de inmediato y vio a Hielo, quien estaba besando su cuello.

-¿No me dejaras a medias? ¿O si? - Dijo Hielo atrevidamente. Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y se sonrojo fuertemente, Hielo se acercó a ella y los dos comenzaron a unir sus labios en un beso apasionado, sus lenguas daban un ardiente vals entre ellas, el chico la puso debajo de él, para tener menos incomodidad, ella seguía disfrutando del beso hasta que sintió unas manos en su cintura y un poco dentro de su polera pequeña.

PVD de Sov.

No sé que me ocurría, nunca imaginé esto, Hielo estaba sobre mi besándome, ¡ME ESTABA BESANDO!, no sabía como reaccionar, solo disfrutaba del beso, pero sentí sus manos en mi cintura, yo solo lo ignoré, pero... me estremecí al sentir que él me comenzó a quitar esa prenda, y lo logró... no sé a donde lo tiró, pero eso no me importó ni a él, y después vi que él se quedó viéndome, ¿Qué estará pensando?

Fin PVD

PVD de Hielo.

Comencé a ver su cuerpo, no tenía palabras, era tan...hermosa (Yop: JAJAJAJAJA), observé todo, vi que tenía un sujetador de color blanco, su cuerpo estaba en forma, lentamente la besé otra vez, y le quité su sujetador, notando su sonrojo en ella, se veía tan linda.

Lo quité por completo y vi sus senos, eran grandes y bien formados, ella solo cerró los ojos por la vergüenza pero yo, solo sonreí y acerqué mi boca a uno de ellos, y comencé a lamerlo, y a jugar con su seno derecho, ella comenzó a gemir fuertemente, me encantaba verla asi sumisa, debajo de mi, seguía manoseándola, hasta que mordisqueé uno levemente causando que ella gritara de placer.

Fin PVD.

-¡Ah! - Gimió Sov al sentir las manos y la boca de Hielo en sus senos.

Hielo no paraba de hacerla sentir sumisa, pero ella tampoco quería tener ese puesto, asi que metió su mano derecha entre los pantalones de él, tocando su miembro y comenzando un movimiento de arriba y abajo.

-¡Ah! ¡Sov! - Gimió él al sentir la suave mano de Sov en su miembro.

Ella estaba sonriente.

De pronto y sin darse cuenta, los dos ya estaban ya en interiores.

-¡Me estas enloqueciendo! - Dijo él atrevidamente y metiendo unos dedos dentro de su braguita, ella comenzó a gemir al sentir las manos del asesino (Hielo) en su clítoris, ella gemía y gemía no lo podía creer, estaba en el paraíso.

-Asi me gusta - Dijo Hielo sonriendo y quitándole las bragas, ella ya estaba sudando y su cuerpo estaba caliente, por la excitación.

-Hielo... ¡AH! - Gimió ella al sentir una lengua en su clítoris.

Él se quitó los boxers y comenzó a frotar su miembro para prepararse en lo que viene,, quería entrar en ella, pero tenía miedo en hacerle daño, él se detuvo al ver la cara de temor de Sov.

-¿Sucede algo? - Susurró él a su oído, ella solo lanzó un suspiro.

-Tengo miedo - Susurró de vuelta ella, estaba asustada.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, eres mi Sov, no te haré daño, lo prometo - Dijo él en medio de un susurro, ella se relajó y sonrió.

-Hielo... que tal si sale mal todo - Dijo ella, era virgen, era obvio, pero era primeriza.

-Shhh - Murmuró el acariciando su cabello verdoso, la besó dulcemente antes de introducir su miembro lentamente en la entrada de ella.

-¡Ah! - Dijo ella en un gemido leve, sintió que Hielo ya había entrado en su interior, pero estaba a punto de rozar su intimidad mas delicada.

Hielo lanzó un suspiro antes de penetrarla por completo.

-¡AH! - Gritó ella, Hielo inmediatamente le tapó la boca para que sus gemidos no se escuchen, después de unos segundos, los músculos de ella se relajaron, él comenzó a embestirla.

Sov comenzó a disfrutar de eso, sus gemidos era ahogados por la mano de Hielo, ella gemía, sentía un placer en su cuerpo, Hielo también disfrutaba hasta que sintieron que llegaron al orgasmo, Hielo dejó que su semilla se escurriera hasta la manta, Sov cerró los ojos al plcer que sentía, él salió de ella, y se recostó al lado de Sov.

-Hielo... - Dejó escapar ella en medio de un murmullo.

-Te amo - Dijo él besándola, y dejando que descanse, después de su noche de... "descanso" xD.

* * *

><p><strong>JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...<strong>


End file.
